halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Federal Republic of Valhalla
The Federal Republic of Valhalla, originally the Republic of Valhalla and sometimes known as the Valhallan Republic, is a fledgling nation established on the planet Valhalla in the year 2535. Founded by refugees from the colony worlds of , Ludvika, and Ryazan after they were glassed by the Covenant, it was created after feeling neglected by the UNSC and UEG, wishing to remain separate from Earth. After the war, the Federal Republic quickly became a force to be reckoned with on the Colonial Frontier due to its abundance of valuable minerals. A supporter of national sovereignty, its fierce independence has led it to come into conflict with other powers seeking to make a profit outside the Orion Arm. History Founding Soon after the glassings of the Sansar, Ludvika, and Ryazan in 2533, the survivors of each colony, numbering around three and a half million total, fled the system into uncharted space. They discovered the planet they would dub Valhalla in June of 2535, and used the resources they had to begin construction of a new colony. Many of the colonists, frustrated with the UNSC's lack of action in defending the outer colonies, and pessimistic of the longevity of the UNSC, declared their own government on the planet, spending the next 17 years building up the colony and its defences. Around the 2540s, contacts were made in other surviving colonies, and the new Republic of Valhalla hired smugglers and runners to purchase supplies from colonies. It was through this that Valhalla also received its first immigrants, though not many. Fearful of the Covenant, Valhalla began a defence build-up in the late 2540s, going as far as to set up a total of seven terrestrial-based MAC cannons by 2554, though they were never utilised against Covenant forces. Another part of this build-up were attempts to increase the population of the planet. In the 2540s, having developed a surplus of food and other vital supplies as well as wishing to increase its viable population for conscription, Valhalla began implementing measures to encourage population growth. In 2543, a tax reduction was put in place by the government for registered couples with at least two children. This would end up being somewhat successful, with the number of births going from 200,000 in 2543 to 800,000 by 2554. As some members of the population began to move to Valhalla's moons of Mikkeli and Falun, as well as the nearby planet Helreginn, the government would eventually change its name from the Republic of Valhalla to the Federal Republic of Valhalla in 2547 to better represent these new territories. Post-War Created Crisis Government Foreign Relations United Earth Government Up until late 2554, the Valhallan government was staunchly opposed to the UEG. However, it has since deemed it necessary to get along with the UEG due to the UNSC's superior military might. While not officially recognized, the two governments maintain diplomatic relations, and the UEG certainly appreciates Valhalla's anti-piracy operations, but remains wary of its involvement in conflicts such as the Kadanga Crisis, where UEG-based corporations have strong interests. Kadanga Valhalla has become increasingly involved in Kadangan affairs ever since they established relations in 2549. They supported the Kadangan Free State in its decision to ban foreign corporations from mining on the planet, and would provide special operations forces to aid Kadangan troops in arresting illegal operations on the colony. When civil war broke out, Valhalla was quick to send troops to aid the Free State against the new Reformed Republic of Kadanga. Vansl Nassau Venezia Helvetia Covenant Remnants The Valhallan government tends to treat Sangheili, Jiralhanae, and, on the rare occasion that they are encountered, San'Shyuum with contempt. As they were the Covenant's leaders, they are mostly blamed for the destruction of the Human-Covenant War. However, by the mid-2550s the Valhallan government has begun to accept some Sangheili groups, but much of the populace continues to blame them for the destruction caused by the war. Conversely, other former Covenant species, such as Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Yanme'e, and Yohnet are welcomed by the Valhallan government. They are viewed as unwilling pawns for the Covenant who were treated no better than slaves. Many former members of the Covenant have made their home in Valhallan territory, the largest nonhuman population being Unggoy. Nonhumans are also welcomed into the Valhalla military, while others, like the ambassador Pipip, have even managed to be elected into the Valhallan government. However, their acceptance of such species has run the Valhallans into trouble with other factions, like the Wealthian Coalition. First contact with non-hostile Covenant species was actually made in the 2540s, when Covenant dissidents made up almost entirely of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Yanme'e came across Valhalla. While first contact was tense, the two sides would eventually come to reach an agreement, and the group was allowed to stay on Valhalla. It was this event and the stories told by the dissidents that would eventually lead to Valhalla's mostly anti-xenophobic policies. Military The Valhallan Defence Forces, while small, is well-trained and equipped for an independent military. Attracting many Covenant War veterans, a large amount of experience has been implemented into developing Valhalla's armed forces. Territory Aside from Valhalla itself, the Commonwealth owns only a few other territories, almost all of which are located within the Navia Sector. These territories include: *The Valhallan moons of Mikkeli and Falun. *Small, rugged planet of Helreginn, in the Valhalla system. *Fólkvangr, moon of the gas giant Freyja in the Sturluson system. Claimed and settled in late 2556. Population In total, the Valhallan population consists of 7.472 million citizens, most of which are located on its capital world. Around 6.441 million of its citizens reside in the Valhalla system, the remaining 1.028 million being located on Valhalla's extrasolar territorial holdings. Culture Flag The Valhallan flag takes heavy inspiration from the flag of Sweden, in order to show its primary heritage. The flag is a light blue background with a yellow Nordic cross outlined in white. In the top left corner, there is a dark blue north star to represent it's position as one of the northern-most human colonies. National Anthem The Valhallan national anthem is a modified version of the Finnish military march "Kauan on Kärsitty", the lyrics instead describing the Valhallans' flight from the Covenant. It was officially instated as the national anthem in 2548. The song is still referred to by its original title and sung in Finnish. Popular Music A minor music industry had begun developing ever since Valhalla's founding, taking off after the end of the Human-Covenant War. One of the most successful musicians was folk singer-songwriter Daniel Alfson, while the music industry as a whole on Valhalla has been dominated by various genres of metal. Notable Citizens *Roland Nykvist *Declan Foster *Pipip *Daniel Alfson *Lance Floyd (honourary) Category:Valhalla